Life's Challenges
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Life wasn't easy, it was full of challenges. Lucy's challenge was with her mother who didn't have time for her, her brothers whom she never bonded with and her life that was crumbling into pieces. She's mad at her mother for never being there, mad at her brothers for hating her and mad at herself for being such a bad role model. Based on real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Challenges**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Who ever said life was easy? You sure are lucky to have such a nice bond with your family but what about me?

**A/N:** Who ever said life was easy? I guess this is the first time I wrote a story about family without the contests. I was kind of inspired by my cousin's drama earlier - and I cried as well. I have a sad life too, but not that bad as hers xDD She's reading this and I think she's going to hit me! Lol, and she said, "It's good you know." SEE? Well... I'm glad you gave me your time to read this cause... I cried a lot earlier, my eyes are still... soree? XDDDD And I think I got dehydrated cause of all the tears I cried Dx

But writing this is worth it so please support me :D Thanks Ella for the beta read :)

**Genre:** Family, Drama, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

She sighed, staring at her friends in envy as their mothers came to pick them up from school. Her heart ached and she inhaled sharply, suppressing her tears. Her best friend bid her farewell and the blonde nodded, trying her best to not cry as her mother gave the blonde a gentle smile, bidding her goodbye as well. Her brown eyes watered, her teeth gritted as she saw her father approaching her.

She wiped the gathering tears in the corner of her eyes, "Where's mom?"

"At work."

She nodded and she entered their car, ignoring her father's sad look, "Ah, of course. I forgot that she's still at work."

She placed her bag beside her and she closed her eyes, listening to the soft music playing by the radio. She heard her father clear his throat, "Lucy… do you want anything for dinner?"

"Is mom going to cook tonight?" She mumbled, staring at her father by the mirror. She saw him shake his head and she sighed again, "Then anything would be fine, as long as it's edible."

The blonde, named Lucy, leaned back against the car's seat. Her jaw tightened and she felt her phone vibrate. She checked the message, after realizing it was form her boyfriend, she smiled. Her father stared at her worriedly, as if not used to seeing her smile just because of a message. Lucy hid the fact from her parents that she had a boyfriend.

Why?

They were too busy to listen to her. They had no time for her and she was glad that he was there when she needed it. She was happy that someone waltzed in her life to comfort her unlike her mother who left in the morning and returned in the evening. They barely talked with each other and she was jealous that she was the only one in her class who was not close with her mother. It hurt so much. So much that she barely even spent time with her three siblings.

Lucy was the eldest between the four of them. After her came Laxus. He just became a sophomore this year and she was happy for him but they barely talked to each other. After Laxus came Sting. They were the same; the two of them weren't even close with each other. It was so hard to endure. The only sibling she was close to was the youngest, Asuka, and their age gap was so huge – thirteen years.

They arrived at home and when she entered their apartment, her mother was there – surprisingly. She had the same looks, but she definitely was older. She had her hands on her hips, her face serious. Layla showed her a piece of paper, "What is this?"

Lucy raised a brow at the paper.

_Lucy LOVE Loke_

She winced and she stared at the floor, "Nothing."

"Tell me the truth, Lucy," Layla said, her lips pulled down. She was overprotective over her daughter. And now, she was angry and sad that Lucy didn't tell her anything. Once again, the younger blonde shook her head.

Layla sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's because you never have time for me!" Lucy yelled, glaring at her mother. She gritted her teeth and she clutched her hair, "You leave when I'm asleep and you arrive when I'm sleeping already. It's just so difficult to have a life where your mother is always gone. It's so painful!" Tears streamed down her face and she laughed scornfully, "And when I tell you stories at night – our only bonding – all your answers are the same! You keep saying, 'Mmhm' or 'I see', it's getting on my nerves!"

"Lucy, I know, I am sorry," Layla whispered and Lucy just shook her head, not at all affected by the fact that even her mother was crying. "I know but it's just that… I'm so tired. Your father's company went bankrupt so I had no choice to work while your father is helping with his father back at the farm. Lucy, try to understand—"

"I am trying to understand!" Lucy scoffed, "I'm trying my hardest best but you should at least try to start a conversation!" Lucy sucked in a deep breath and she cried out in frustration, her fingers curling in her yellow locks, "It's just so frustrating! You're here but it's like you're invisible!" Lucy's jaw clenched as she felt her heart clench in pain. Her throat was hurting so much that it was getting hard to breathe but it felt wonderful to finally yell out her pain. She felt refreshed.

Layla blinked her tears away. It hurt. It was excruciating to hear her very own daughter saying such things to her. She was doing her best just for her family. She didn't mean to be so distant from them but every day was so tiring. She exhaled slowly, "I… I know. I try my best but my body's too tired to even cooperate with what my brain wants to say," She closed her eyes, "But I love you Lucy, I really do."

"I love you too, mom," Lucy said and she smiled sadly, her forehead creased, "But I'm not sure how much my love is for you 'cause you're not there for me all this time! You were never here when you knew that I _needed _you!"

Layla hugged Lucy, "God, I'm so sorry, Lucy. But, please, endure it for a little longer, dear."

Lucy closed her eyes, smiling sadly, "I'm already doing that right now, mom."

"Then you're very brave for doing so and for that, I am proud of you."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _That was sweet at the end. I can compare myself with this easily, and I hope that, my problems will end like this._

**A/N:** Ghaaad, did you cry? If you didn't then... I think you're heartless o,o Hehehe, sorry. Anyway, if anyone of you guys have problems with your mothers like my cousin and Lucy here, then please understand that she's doing her best for you. If not, you can talk to me and I will help you through with your problem :) But Lucy's problems will not end here and they will just get sadder and sadder until she finally receives happiness :D So, remember, treasure your family - especially your mother cause without her, you won't be here ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars, Good Meets Bad, Fragile** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Challenges**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Just a short chapter. I remembered when my cousin fought with her brothers. Read :)

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this. Oh, and beware of swearing.

**Genre:** Family, Drama, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy stared at the door where she, Sting and Laxus slept. She heard Sting and Laxus laughing at the older blonde's joke. A heavy breath was released and she slowly held the doorknob, turning it open. At the sound of the door clicking, the other two blondes in the room suddenly went quiet. Lucy walked in and saw Sting sitting on his bed while Laxus sat on the floor. The younger blonde was staring at the floor with a look of anguish and… despair.

She opened her mouth to speak but Laxus stood up and left the room. She closed her mouth as Sting followed after him, his eyes glancing at her for a quick second before chasing after his brother. Lucy slowly went up the bunk bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling with teary eyes.

She exhaled when she felt the tears slide down her face.

It was painful… so painful to see your only brothers walking away because of the fact that they didn't like you. She clutched her head as she gritted her teeth, stopping herself from creating any noise from her cries. She didn't want her father to hear her crying for he'll immediately assume it's because of Sting and Laxus.

She remembered a dreadful memory.

"_I hate you!"_

_Lucy's eyes widened as Laxus growled, glaring at her. "I can't put up with all the orders and commands you tell us!" He yelled, eyes narrowed into slits as Sting placed a hand on his shoulder. Laxus continued to yell at her, "I hate you… so damn much!"_

"_Then hate me! You should be grateful that you have a big sister like me!" Lucy shouted and she bared her teeth as she glared at him as well, "If you can't tolerate with me ordering you around then run away from home! Go away and never come back!" _

_Sting glared at Lucy, "You're the one who should run away! You're so fucking lazy that it pisses me off!" He grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawers, "Go away!"_

_Lucy pressed her lips together, suppressing the tears that were daring to fall. She hissed loudly, "So, that's how you call it, eh?" She grabbed a knife as well, pointing it at Sting, "You're the one lazy and all you do is play computer all day! Mother works so hard for us and you guys just throw all the hard work away!"_

"_She only works hard for you!" Laxus leered, grabbing his own knife, "She buys so many new things for you and not for us! It's like we aren't even her sons!" _

_Sting laughed scornfully, "That's right, she bought you a new bag yesterday, right? What about us? We only gain new things from our uncles!" He gritted his teeth together, "I wish you were never born! We are always the ones getting hit by what we do. What did we ever do wrong? Was it because I didn't follow your orders? I have a fucking life as well!"_

_Lucy's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the knife she was holding. She licked her lips anxiously, her eyes starting to water. She blinked repeatedly, she will not cry, she can't. Lucy gripped the knife's handle tighter, "W-What makes you say that—"_

"_If I could change the past," Laxus shakily said, hands trembling as he pointed the knife at her, "I would be the eldest, then Sting would be next and you would be the youngest before Asuka," He stared at her tiredly, "You'd be the one who always gets scolded, I would be the one ordering around and everything would finally feel easy. You would be the one having a hard time instead of us."_

To be told like that by her very own brothers was… heartbreaking.

They didn't end up killing each other though, their father came back from taking Asuka to the clinic and they had to put away the knives they were holding. Lucy immediately went in the bathroom after that and cried while she was taking a bath. The next day, they were all acting normal. They decided to forget about the fight since it was no use thought it was disheartening.

It was still difficult though, no matter how much she wanted to bond with them, she couldn't do it. She was too scared and frightened to try and bond with them even though she wanted to so badly. She was a coward, a big chicken who couldn't even yell out her feelings to her siblings. She thought about it many times and she would attempt to do it but her voice would fail her. She would end up asking them about what they were going to do for the day or how school was.

Of course, they would answer the usual "It was fine," or, "Nothing much," or, "The usual." Their distant relationship was probably because of her. She was too occupied with her mother noticing her that she forgot about them. She would only bond with her only sister, Asuka, and then she would forget about Sting and Laxus. She couldn't blame them, it was her error.

The sound of the door creaking broke Lucy from her train of thought and she turned her head to the side. Laxus walked in the room and ducked under the top bed to get his bag. When he was done, he proceeded to the door and opened it. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder to stare at her.

"Sting and I are going to the computer shop," He said and walked out of the room without waiting for a reply.

Despite of that, Lucy closed her eyes and spoke, "Okay…"

"Stay safe…"

* * *

**A/N:** So, yea, the exact same thing happened. When she told me about it, I was freaking out. I mean, who fights with your siblings with KNIVES? Scary. I hoped you like it - err, not? - and please appreciate what you have :) If you're an only child, don't worry, you'll be related to the next few chapters ^^

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"You are not meant to cry, you are meant to smile."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
